Cassadaga
by prettylittleravergirl
Summary: Penelope just wanted to forget. Bela just wanted the 1.5 million. Sam, well apparently Sam just wanted to talk. And Dean well we all know what Dean wanted. Season 3 Bad Day at Black Rock


**For an occurrence to become an adventure, it is necessary and sufficient for one to recount it. – Jean-Paul Sartre**

It all started with a kiss.

Funnily enough it ended with one to.

At the time it seemed like such a big deal. My first kiss. Of course if I had known where this would all lead I think I would have walked away. But I didn't know so instead of doing the smart thing and saving myself years of heartache and trouble I let Dean Winchester take my lip virginity. I was 16. He was 20.

I wish I could say we had a lavish love affair that when I looked back on it I would smile and say it was worth it. But in all honesty the only reason he kissed me was because I was crying, blubbering about the sweet sixteen and never been kissed saying that Sam had been teasing me with all day.

It was that one kiss that would lead Sam to admit his feelings for me.

It was that one kiss that would lead us to losing our actual virginities to each other one year later.

It was that one kiss that would lead to me being possessed by a demon that not only took my brothers life with my body, but had sex with Dean with it as well.

That one stupid kiss.

Not only did it ruin the life my 19 year old self had it lead me to a new one.

A life as the partner of Bela Talbot.

A life that would lead me straight back to Sam and Dean.

* * *

"What do you know about John Winchester?" Bela Talbot asked me. Immediately images of the man who was practically a second father to me rushed through out my brain.

I looked at her for a second wondering where she was going with this. Having been partners with her for the past five years it seemed a little strange she would start asking questions about my past now.

"More than most." I said after a minute or two of silence. "Why?"

She tilted her head to the side as if contemplating the best way to phrase the next words that came out of her mouth. "Well..."she started slowly."It seems the item that our buyer is interested in is currently in one of the late John Winchester's storage spaces."

"Huh." I nonchalantly replied. Hoping she would take the hint and find us another job.

"Oh come on Penelope it's not as if you'll have to have to face them. We'll hire a few goons to get the artifact and the boys will never be the wiser." She said callously referring to Sam and Dean. John's two sons who she knew I never wanted to see again.

I gave an aggravated sigh. "God damn it Bela. You of all people should understand about keeping the past buried."

She immediately looked away. I knew she was thinking about that damn deal she made with the cross roads demon.

"Oh god Bela I'm sorry." I said as I realized the memories that she must have just visualized. She gave me a faint smile as if I hadn't just made her relive the most horrible days of her life.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have asked you about the Winchester's. I know you're still dealing with every thing that happened." She said apologetically, but not meeting my eyes.

I let out another sigh. This one more resigned than aggravated. "He's going to have traps set out for both demons and humans so we need to pick someone who can deal with that. Sam and Dean are going to come after the people who do the actual stealing so we also need them to be able to get their mouth shut." I said in a rush hoping that this job would be a fast one.

Bela smirked as if she knew I would cave all along.

"I knew I could count on you Penny!"

I rolled my eyes, sometimes she really got on my nerves. "Yeah yeah it just better be worth it. If I run into Sam or Dean I'm probably going to kill you." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"The client is willing to give us 1.5 million for it."

I grinned. Oh yeah, it was worth it alright.

**Just the opening chapter so be gentle. I know it seems to need a lot of work but trust me when I say it will get better. I just needed a chapter to start this off and this is what I came up with.**

**If you review mine I'll review yours. xD**


End file.
